


Something Else On Her Mind

by johnny_topside



Series: Karin Frost-Fang [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cuckolding, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Minor Character Death, Swearing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnny_topside/pseuds/johnny_topside
Summary: Nazeem hires assassin, militant lesbian and serial scumbag Karin Frost-Fang to "take care of" his wife Ahlam, but maybe it's not the job she had in mind.





	Something Else On Her Mind

Something Else On Her Mind

 

Whiterun again, Whiterun again, jiggedy jig. 

 

Karin found herself back this way often, it being pretty much the geographic center of Skyrim. People needed killing all over, eggs needed cracking, and once they were in the ground there was usually some revenge seeking relative or Hold guard who wanted to share a few words with her. So she was rarely in the same place for long. Always a step ahead of hordes of mercs, bounty hunters and assassins who'd like to see her go away permanently. There was competition and more than a few bitter colleagues both in that lot, so she traveled alot. She had to in her line of work, only returning to a Hold when the heat had died down...or when she was out of money and a contract demanded it, like today. 

 

Long as she kept things quiet, Whiterun was a safe bet. She could do worse; It was still trying to stay neutral in the war, easy to get to, and good looking women weren't in short supply. While Karin waited for her client she tried to pick up Jenassa, a Dunmer mercenary with ruby eyes and that Morrowind accent that made Karin want to melt, especially if she could get it forming those high pitched vowels she loved. She thought they'd bonded a bit talking over stab-play, Jenassa had ignored all the innuendos, until Karin had flat out asked her if her five hundred septim fee included carnal comforts. At which point she told Karin coldly to go take a walk and not come back till she'd grown a cock. Karin got about halfway through a enthusiasticly vivid description of a move she called "The Three Finger Frig" when Jenassa pulled her sword an inch from the scabbard. Ok, well no means no. If they had a sword anyway. 

 

Now this Olfina she was with now had both a gorgeous face and double handfuls of tits, and she was sending out some pretty strong signals. When she told Karin anything a man could do she could do better, the assassin's nasty leer had taken up her whole face.

 

"I'll bet, I feel the same way. What are you drinking?"

 

"Well I usually like Black-Briar mead but lately-"

 

"You're Karin right? Frost-Fang?" She looked up to see the interruption was a foppish looking Redguard. His voice dripped conceit but he was looking anxiously at Olfina presently. "I thought we were going to discuss that...farm...business alone?"

 

"Sure. Some other time Olfina." The other woman left and Karin watched her hips sway on her way out before smacking the table with the palm of her hand, startling the client. He had been watching her ass too, you'd have to be blind not to. "You shouldn't use my full name around here, what the hell's the matter with you? I thought you said you wanted discrete."

 

"I just thought that-" He started to huff, self importantly, but she waved him off before he could get farther.

 

"Forget it." She polished off her drink as he sat down. "So, Nazeem right? I heard you had yourself a little problem." He glanced around again apprehensively but there was no one within earshot. He beckoned Karin closer and they leaned over the table conspiratorially.

 

"It's a problem I'm trying to rectify. I've had troubles with my wife."

 

"Say no more. Tired of the old monster and you're finally ready to cut her loose and go fuck some other girls again. Right?" Nazeem flushed about as red as Karin had seen and her shark grin widened. "Too soon?"

 

"Not exactly. It's-I think I need a drink. I didn't expect you to be so direct. I'm not sure what I expected, I've never done this before." 

"Get one for me while you're up there." He came back with some fancy kind of wine for himself and a cheap mead for Karin.

 

"I don't want you to misunderstand. I love Ahlam. We live in a nice home, we have a thriving business, but she hasn't been satisfied no matter how much I provide her. So she asked if..." He searched Karin's bored face and dead eyes for some trace of empathy. Finding none, he took another sip of wine. "You don't understand what it's like, seeing her with other men all the time. " 

 

"Other men?"

 

"She takes them in front of me." When Karin's expression didn't change, he went on hurriedly. "I didn't mind that much at first, because it was for her. I love my wife[i]. [/i]But then she tells me I'm not a real man, she says all I can do is watch. She says she's just trying to play a role but I know she's actually speaking her mind. Our marriage hasn't been the best. I thought if I let some men please her, she might appreciate the gesture. I admit at first I enjoyed watching, it really put the spice back but I can't take it anymore. I feel like everyone's sleeping with my wife but me. I just want to show her for once."

 

"Huh." She wiped a bit of foam from her lip and scratched her chin as if in deep thought. "So you want me to do your wife?"

 

"Exactly!" He rapped the table in approval, his face lit up. "I'm so glad you're not judgmental."

 

"Me? Never! So couple questions then we'll talk price. I was surprised Beltra recommended me to ya. What'd she say?" It sounded like an easy job, off this ponce's slutty little wife for him, but the recommendation was what made her leary. Beltra hated her guts. She'd been telling everyone at the bar one of her tough girl merc stories about some time she'd been stuck on a mountain and had to eat raw troll and Karin had just done what anyone would do. Slyly turned it into a blowjob joke so well told Beltra still heard it everywhere she went. Hey, Beltra'd given her the opening, everybody had laughed, she couldn't blame her!

 

"Yes, I'd wondered about that, but when I described the job and she said you were perfect for this work. She said you're depraved...twisted. Perverted. That you'll do anything."

 

"Pretty much. Is that what you're looking for?"

 

"Oh yes." He seemed really pleased at her answer, and then keeping his voice down again: "And you have alot of experience doing this with women?" She laughed, and downed her mead. 

 

"Yeah! Word travels I guess? But hey, a job's a job. Men, women, it's all the same."

 

"Oh really." Nazeem's eyes glittered, and his smile grew broader.

 

"Yeah, you seem kind of excited. Somebody else you had in mind after I was through with your wife?"

 

"Maybe. That depends if I like what I see. So the job is for five hundred." Karin stared flatly at the man, and when his eager expression didn't change and he didn't laugh to indicate he'd been joking, she rubbed her eyes and lost alot of her good humor. Oh, Beltra, you ugly bitch she thought. Karin might push someone down a flight of stairs for five hundred, but only if it was already on her way. 

 

"I don't get out of bed for less than a thousand. That's my rock bottom minimum price."

 

"You don't think it's enough?" Nazeem asked, surprised. "Five hundred is quite alot for what I'm asking and Beltra said you'd enjoy it."

 

"Five hundred? You got me out here to Whiterun for five hundred? I'm not saying I don't enjoy my work, but I'm taking on alot of risk here." That troll cock sucking Beltra! So what if Karin had peeked on her bathing and then told everyone at the guild she had square titties and an ass you couldn't tell from the rest of her? She was going to drag Karin out here to waste her time on some chickenshit job like this? A knife in her back she could have understood, but this was just petty.

 

"There's no risk. Ahlam and I will be out at Chillfurrow farm tonight, I've given the hands the night off, so there'll be no one to see you come and go, no one to gossip." 

 

"What if she cuts up rough?"

 

"Oh, she won't. I'll have her tied up."

 

"Well why don't you do it yourself?" He flushed furiously. For five hundred, she couldn't bring herself to care about talking herself out of this job at this point.

 

"I wanted to watch. Ahlam has it coming, for all the times she humiliated me and laughed at me because...well I was tired. Can't a man be tired once in awhile after a hard day of wheeling and dealing?" 

 

"Hey, it's none of my business what your cock does and doesn't get hard for. If you want this done right, you'll pay my asking price. If that's not good enough, go see if a waste of skin like Beltra wants the job." He grimaced, and seemed to think.

 

"Alright. For a thousand you'd better be worth it. You'll make it last?"

 

"If you want."

 

"You'll make her scream?" She gave him an odd look, then grinned again. 

 

"I really get all types. I thought you didn't want to bring attention to yourself?"

 

"No, you're right, you're right. You know what I mean though."

 

"Sure I do. You must really hate your wife."

 

"No, you don't understand, I"m doing this because I love her. It's also something for me."

 

"You're a sick fuck Nazeem," He seemed nonplussed until she added "I like it. I'll make her scream her head off if you want, we just have to use a gag."

 

"I can't wait. Half upfront?" He slid her a heavy sack of septim across the table and Karin did a quick count. It was all there. "Tonight, come by late evening." He got up, then paused as if remembering something. "And take a bath." He added.

 

"Fucking priss." Karin replied, not even bothering to look up from her septim as he pulled an offended face. It was an odd thing to say under the circumstances, Karin probably would have asked him just what her personal hygiene had to do with a torture and kill job, if anything you'd take a bath after. Given Nazeem's stuck up airs and snobby way of talking though, it sounded like the most natural thing in the world coming out of his mouth so she put it out of her mind until that night. 

 

 

 

 

Chillfurrow was outside Whiterun's walls, without much to distinguish it from the other farms. Aside from the occasional guard doing a patrol it was isolated and private enough Karin didn't see how she could possibly fuck the job up unless Ahlam was a really fast runner. Besides, Nazeem had said she'd be tied up, which made her wonder again why he needed her anyway. Probably just afraid to get his soft, pristine upperclass hands dirty. She showed up at Chillfurrow that night, freshly scrubbed but her clothes still filthy with dirt and old blood and this was what Nazeem seemed to take issue with.

 

"I thought I told you to take a bath." He wrinkled his nose. "I'm paying alot for this."

 

"Not really. Besides, I did, do I really need clean clothes for this kind of work?"

 

"I suppose you're right. She's upstairs. Do you want some wine first?" She had a moment of confusion as he seemed to much of a cheap bastard to offer a single extra septim but she wrote it off to the excitement in his eyes. He wasn't nervous at all anymore, now that he was finally going to see all the blood he'd paid for and more.

 

"Sure, long as you're offering. Helps me get in the mood." 

 

"Well that's exactly what I want." She took the glass he offered, some unremarkable alto red, and drained it in seconds. "Something to take the edge off."

 

They went upstairs and when Karin got to the top, she paused for a few seconds, taking in the tableau as her surprise gave way to filthy fantasy. Nazeem's wife was fit and attractive in her thirties, she could see this immediately because the woman was completely naked except for the blindfold over her eyes. She was tied by her wrists to the bedposts with leather straps, laying at ease at the center of the bed, her face an expression of patient anticipation. Well formed breasts rose and fell with her steady breath and her long, coltish legs crossed at the ankles, giving Karin a view of her entire bronze body. Karin's eyes roved her form, eating up the sight, as frustrated as she'd been recently this was like putting a well done meal before a starving woman. Then her face fell as she realized she wouldn't get to enjoy anything but the cutting. Well, a job was a job she thought, resigned.

 

"Damn shame to do this to a body like that." She muttered, pulling one of her knives.

 

"What are you doing!?" Nazeem hissed alarmed, putting a hand on Karin's shoulder. Ahlam's ears perked up and Karin saw the blindfolded woman tilt her head slightly.

 

"What you paid me for!" Karin replied, keeping her voice down, and brushed his hand off her shoulder like he was dirt.

 

"No, you fool, don't cut her rope. What are you, stupid? I don't want her to know you're a woman at first."

 

"You don't want her to know I'm a..." Karin repeated blankly and then she turned back to the trussed up woman, and then Nazeem again. Dim realization dawned on the assassin, followed by anger. First at herself for being so dense, but mostly at Beltra for whoring her out to this pompous ass. In her head, she imagined the dumpy mercenary regaling a bar with her conversation with Nazeem, Beltra crossing her eyes and making her sound like a dimwit every time she imitated Karin's voice. Punctuating each line with jagged, drunken laughter. Luckily her righteous sense of indignation passed just as quick as a breeze when it occurred to her that being paid to fuck this prig's bound and attractive wife really wasn't something to get her pride wounded over after all. In record time she got over it, and her excitement reignited, gave her employer a grin. "Well let's get started."

 

"Ahlam, my sweet, I'm back!" Nazeem called, and Ahlam raised her head in the direction of his voice as Karin stood next to him leering and licking her lips at the sight of those chestnut thighs. "I've brought someone new for tonight."

 

"Why am I not surprised? Who is it this time?" She asked, sounding annoyed. "If it's that smarmy Belethor or that goat loving Mikael I'm leaving you."

 

"You'll love him. It's one of the guards, a young, strong, handsome Nord who positively leapt at the chance to bed my beautiful wife." 

 

"I'll bet. Are you going to join in this time or just jerk yourself to finish again?" He flushed red at Karin's nasty smile, and tugged his collar in embarrassment. Clearly, the whole voyeur thing was Ahlam's idea.

 

"If you could be a little less shrill my dear, then maybe I could find myself in the mood presently."

 

"Send him over then." Ahlam sighed. "At least you can watch and imagine what it feels like to make love to me then." Nazeem pulled up a chair near the bed and made himself comfortable with a glass of wine.

 

"I think you should get undressed now my friend." His eyes were shiny with anticipation. She didn't like undressing in front of guys, especially someone like Nazeem, but a thousand was good money to turn this shit eater's wife onto women. After she got through with Ahlam, she'd probably never want to touch him again. Feeling self conscious in front of him but doubtful he could even get it up anyway, Karin disrobed, letting her belt, knives and tattered clothes slip to the floor. She gave Nazeem a disingenuous, playful wink, and raised her arms behind her head, letting him see the toned shoulder blades, the pale slope of her back, engraved with the odd scar, down to her taut, tight ass. She spun around, hiding her small breasts behind criss-crossed arms until he gestured silently with his finger, and reluctantly she let them drop and relaxed her stance, letting him see everything. He was eyeing her like a dog eyes a bone, and she answered his grin with her own all the while thinking, enjoy it. For a thousand you can watch me make your wife cum a few times, but watching's all you'll do.

 

"Well your body's not what I expected at all, but it pleases me." He said, and Karin grit her teeth and kept smiling. "Go ahead and show my wife a good time since she seems to have trouble finding something to be happy with in her well provided life." 

 

"Admiring another man's body more than mine? I should have known you prefer the sight of another cock with how little you touch me!" Ahlam called, and Karin struggled to stifle a laugh, as much at his wife as the face her client made in response.

 

"Be quiet Ahlam!"

 

"Danica thinks so too!" She teased.

 

"Be silent! I won't having you discussing our private affairs to strangers!"

 

"Did you mean Danica or my lover here?"

 

"Both!" He said angrily. He looked Karin up and down again and licked his lips. "Go ahead. See if you can't still her tongue."

 

"Yes, try to impress me. Maybe you can show my husband how to properly pound a woman since he seems to have forgotten."

 

Karin approached Ahlam, admiring every detail of Nazeem's gift to her, from the full lips and sleek black hair to the mounds of her breasts as she planned her attack. She was getting paid no matter what, but if she was going to be suckered into a "job" like this, it wouldn't hurt her reputation to give her client what he was paying for. So, she was going to give it her all she thought, as a professional and the best lover in Skyrim of any gender or species. Or maybe lover wasn't the word she thought as she took one of Ahlam's tits into her mouth roughly, sucking and running her tongue around the ring of her dark areola. 

 

"Not so rough!" Ahlam winced and shook her head side to side, and Karin gave her a kiss, the hard pressure of her lips silencing the priestess even as she took the brown nipple between thumb and index and tweaked, pulling and pinching. "I hope you're getting off on this Nazeem, because I can't, not being pawed by some horny, drunken guard!" 

 

"You're disappointing me so far friend." Nazeem said and Karin rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she hadn't done this kind of thing dozens of times, the roughness was her technique as much as it was to disguise her identity. Moving on, she ran her nails down Ahlam's smooth stomach to those thighs and this time Ahlam cooed and her face settled beneath her blindfold. 

 

"Yes...that's so much better." Ahlam sighed as Karin traced S shapes on her skin before parting her legs and licking up the line of her vulva. "Ah! There!" She cried as Karin slipped in and began to caress the woman's insides with the tip of her tongue. The legs squeezed Karin's head, urging her forward and she complied, fluttering her tongue along the folds and back inside again. This was great, she was finally getting paid for something else she was good at, Karin thought, enjoying herself as she ate the other woman's pussy. The assassin lightly bit her clit and then suckled on it until Ahlam bucked against her mouth "More, yes! More!" 

 

"Well, it seems you approve of my pick after all." Nazeem's nauseatingly self important voice said from behind them. "I'm certainly enjoying the show." Karin was so wet even he couldn't kill her mood, so she arched her back, giving him a view, and she heard him gasp at the sight. That shut him up, she though, before she went back to her work on devouring his wife. She was enjoying herself so much she forgot her role, squeezing and cajoling Ahlam's breasts, rolling the silken pods in her hands until the nipples stood proud in the air and the Redguard's mouth quirked, disturbed.

 

"Your hands are so small and smooth. Are you an Altmer? No, Nazeem said you were a Nord. You must be young. Who is he Nazeem?" 

 

"Damn. An Altmer, I should have thought of that." Nazeem chuckled and there was a scowl beneath the blindfold.

 

"Well whoever he is, he's far better at pleasing me than you are. " 

 

"Is 'he'?" Nazeem smiled sourly.

 

"Oh...yes!" To underscore this, Karin rolled her a tongue over Ahlam's nub, sending a shockwave up the woman's spine, the vibration making the assassin's lips tremble. "Yes! That way, run your tongue all along me!" Karin squirmed uncomfortably. She was getting really hot and by now she was used to getting something back or taking her pleasure. 

 

"I'm ready for you, mystery man." Ahlam said in a wanton voice. "Enter me, slide into me slowly and don't stop until you spill your seed all over my breasts." She did sound ready and willing now, and Karin looked back to see her client was watching intently. Playing for time Karin ran her nails up his nubile wife's smooth flanks, causing her to shudder, before she slipped her finger inside Ahlam. She skillfully explored and stimulated to her husband's resentful, rapt attention. Getting frustrated, Karin slipped down between her own legs, giving her clit a small flick to get her going, then slipped in and rapidly fingering herself, sighing as her slender digit offered her relief. Ahlam was flushed, and breathing in small, high pitched gasps as Karin did the both of them.

 

"No more! Don't tease me so!" Ahlam begged, and Karin noticed Nazeem had undid his pants and now sat with his engorged member in his hand, stroking slowly as he watched the two women. Her finger moved furiously, Ahlam's insides squeezing and urging. "Crush me in your arms and fill me up! I'm ready for your cock! Why don't you speak? I want it!" 

 

At this Nazeem began to pleasure himself faster, breathing like a bull and Karin concentrated on the nubile wife's cries, and when she couldn't resist any more she grasped her by the hair and kissed Ahlam deep, driving her tongue between those sinful, half open lips. Ahlam seized, struggling against the straps to envelope the assassin in her arms, and that's when Karin's breasts pressed against Ahlam's chest. 

 

Instantly her struggles stopped and Nazeem paused mid stroke, breath caught. Karin watched his wife's face as she put two and two together, it was amazing how expressive a face could be even blindfolded as surprise turned to rage.

 

"A woman!? A woman!? Nazeem, you bastard!" She cried. "Danica was right! Mother was right! I should have divorced you years ago! You're just a perverted cuckold, an empty scheming, ass kissing, impotent dandy who'd rather take his knee and suck the Jarl's cock then your wife's nethers! And you've got the rhythm of an old man with ataxia, no I take that back! You aspire to that! "

 

"Wow." Karin breathed, impressed, and turned her grin on her employer. He had looked pleased with himself at first, but when Ahlam started in on him he'd gone pale, and now he had a sickly, cheese eating look. She saw that his erection had deflated, limp and forgotten in his hand as his wife continued to tear into him and grinned wider. "Someone's mad."

 

"Shut up, this is none of your business!" Ahlam snapped at her, then turned her withering barrage back on her husband. "You spend our money to hire a whore when I've been begging you for months to lay with me while you say you're busy! Untie me! I'm never doing this with you again!"

 

"Alright, that's enough out of you." Karin said, leaning over and grabbing Ahlam's chin, forcing her lips to the assassin's kiss. She sputtered and spat after Karin withdrew her tongue.

 

"Let me go!" 

 

"No way. You're all mine tonight my trussed up sweet treat, and I've got no plans." Ahlam pulled away as Karin kissed her again so instead she ran her hands all over the priestess' body, licking and nibbling down without regard now that the cat was out of the bag.

 

"Karin..." Nazeem, his eyes flicking between the two women. If my wife says she's had enough, you'd better-"

 

"I barely got started." Karin interrupted. "You're even less convincing then Ahlam. She was loving it when she thought I was a guy!"

"No I wasn't!" Ahlam protested hotly. "I would have never let you touch me if-"

 

"Blah blah, some old horseshit about defending your chastity." She grinned down at the Redguard as she plundered her body. She thought of removing the blindfold and letting Ahlam see who she was fucking but decided it was more fun to leave it. "I was holding back before, this time I'm going to give you the full treatment." 

 

"Karin! Let her go!" Nazeem pleaded, but his cock seemed as unconvinced as Karin because she could see he was once again hard at the sight of the two thrashing women.

 

"I'd hate to be a home wrecker. I just feel like I've got to fix this, and besides, you're still going to pay me anyway. Now where were we?" She inhaled Ahlam's musky scent, enjoying the taste of her pussy as the priestess tried in vain to fight her off before deciding enough was enough and employed a technique she called "The Forked Tongue." No woman, gay or straight had ever stood  
up to it and Ahlam was no different. She went quiet, her body went still, there was only a deep, steady breath from her.

 

"Divines." She finally spoke, quietly and meekly.

 

"What was that?" Karin laughed, before flicking her tongue like a snake deep into Ahlam's depths.

 

"Oh! Oh by...by the Nine!" Each word rose in pitch and volume, and Nazeem only watched as the whole bed quaked from the assassin eating his wife out. "Divines! B-by the nnnnine!" 

 

"Good to see you're still religious!" Karin purred, sliding around. "I think it's way past time I got some for myself." She grabbed one of Ahlam's long legs, slid one of her own underneath, and began to rub her slit along the priestess' vessel. The woman's moan was intense and unbearably sexual as Karin first ground against her, the friction burning the assassin with ecstasy, then she began to slam into her, the sound of their thighs smacking through the room. Their audience of one was enjoying this immensely, especially as Ahlam groaned like an animal when Karin managed to dock and tap both their clits against each other. It was time she got even more out of this. She positioned herself over Ahlam's face and the Redguard seemed to come to herself.

 

"Ah, stop! You whore, I'm not doing anything else for that peeping pervert!"

 

"C'mon. If you're nice to me I'll be nice to you. Besides, the sooner you get your husband and me off the sooner he can untie you."

 

"Help me!" She scolded him. "Why don't you help me? You're enjoying this!"

 

"Ahlam, that's not why I...er." He didn't bother to finish as Karin grinned at him from above his wife's splendor. His eyes seemed to bug out of his head when she spread her pink insides before them.

 

"Course he likes it. He wants to see this, and I want more of your sweet honey on my tongue. Now start licking me."

 

"You're a sick, disgusting sack of dog drop, just like him, that's why you can't have sex like a normal-" 

 

She was silenced by Karin's tongue swishing rapidly over her folds, and then a moment later when she sighed contentedly, Karin lowered herself to no resistance. Ahlam's tongue ran over Karin's crevasse in long, soft licks, and when she found it wasn't going to bite, swirled it until it found it's way into Karin canal. Karin bit her lip and cupped a breast, feeling the first wave of an orgasm now that the other woman had lost her inhibitions. Ahlam's pussy was like a furnace, sweet fruit scorching Karin's tongue. They took their time sixty-nine'ing and covering every square inch of eachother in wet pleasure.

 

"Enjoying the show?" Karin asked as Nazeem could only nod dumbly. His hand was a blur as he stroked himself. "Hey, don't wear yourself out, leave some for your poor wife! Bet you haven't seen this in awhile!" She peeled his wife's pussy back so it was visible and ran her tongue straight down the soft muscle where he could see. Ahlam cried out, muffled, and twitched in satisfaction. "Oh!" Karin groaned as Ahlam sent another small orgasm rolling up her body. "Your wife's mouth is making me melt." She bucked her hips gently above Ahlam's face encouragingly, and the priestess replied with enthusiastic thrusts of her tongue. 

 

"You're both so sexy, I can't take it a moment longer." He breathed, still jerking himself

 

"A woman doesn't get any wetter than this, and you look like you're ready to go. Don't just watch, now's your chance to slam her hard!" Ahlam was trying to move her head so Karin got off her face and lay besides the priestess. 

 

"Nazeem! I was wrong! Please, take me now! I want it!" She pleaded. When he didn't move, she squirmed. "Fuck me!" She demanded desperately, and that was enough for him. As he went to the bed, eyes blazing with desire to give it to his wife, Karin wiped Ahlam's dew off her mouth with a sense of tired accomplishment. The way things had turned out, she felt pretty good about this job after all, so maybe she'd just give Beltra a serious limp instead of killing her. Way Karin figured it, she'd not only made a thousand getting it on with a priestess, she'd probably saved these two's fucked up twisted marriage. She hadn't even had to kill anybody, but hey, nothing was ever perfect!

 

She was just about to slide off the bed and get dressed and leave them to it when two big hands gripped her buns and tried to spread her legs apart.

 

"Hey!" Karin screeched. "Hey, don't touch me you impotent bastard!"

 

"That's not a problem for me now." Nazeem retorted smugly, and with a panic Karin realized he was right. She could feel him back there, hot and throbbing as he tried to take her by surprise. His fingers dug into her hips, leaving imprints and he drew her towards his member.

 

"Hey, get offa me! I'm not into, ugh, guys!"

 

"I can't help it, you're so lithe, your skin like moonlight, that tone, those perfect small breasts!"

 

"Hey, stuff the poetry you limpdick priss and get off me! And they're not, ugh, small!"

 

"I don't care if they're smaller than Ahlam's, I just want them in my mouth and against my face while I fuck you, that cute little ass in my hands, and then it'll be my wife's turn. I want you NOW." 

 

"Hey, I was only paid to do your wife!"

 

"I don't care, I'll pay extra!" She groaned as the thick head pushed between her lower lips trying to give her a soul kiss. He was hard enough and she was wet enough that she wouldn't be able to fight him off like this.

 

"Off me you son of a bitch before I kill you. I don't do men!"

 

"I'll change your mind, just like you changed Ahlam's mind!" He said heedlessly, and Karin pulled away from the pressure down there was like a dagger aimed at her. 

 

"You pig!" Ahlam hissed. "What do you think I am?!"

 

"I still want you too my sweet!" He gibbered, his mouth was watering, still trying to penetrate Karin. "Yes, yes, this is what our marriage needed, I was so foolish!" 

 

"If you stick that twig in me I'm gonna kill you when I get loose!" Karin grunted, still struggling. She almost slipped from his grasp but he got a firm hold on her leg before she got far.

 

"I need you both, I can't resist you two! The contrast of your skins, like the full moon and the dusky night sky, so delicious!" Mercifully he slipped between Karin's legs, missing her cunt, but his greedy hands seemed to be everywhere, trying to grab and pull and pinch, preventing her escape. 

 

"You have me hot and ready, and you just want to fuck a nord skank you hired? You shit!" Ahlam shouted up at Nazeem's stunned face. "This is why you're a loser, you're no husband of mine! I want a divorce!"

 

"Fucker!" Karin spat.

 

"Thoughtless bastard! Like I'd ever have a threesome with you!" Ahlam added spitefully.

 

"Small cocked, preening waste of shit! Fuck your wife if you want, leave me alone!" He was still trying to get into her, but now as they abused him like a chorus his face was flushed and his hard rock poked Karin's thigh.

 

"I don't want him! Who would?!"

 

"I wouldn't fuck him for ten thousand! Guy had to watch other men fuck his wife to get it up!"

 

"Let us go Nazeem, it's over!"

 

"I'm not even a whore, I wouldn't have taken the money if I knew I had to get naked in front of him!"

 

"You hear that? All women think you're pathetic!"

 

"Uh, more, more! Almost there!" Nazeem cried as the two women continued to verbally abuse him  
His cock was thrusting frantically between them, hot against Karin's stomach, trying to get inside either one of them now but with them both struggling he couldn't make it. Karin felt his smaller head press painfully against her, and she pivoted and barely avoided his entry. 

 

"I paid for this!" He yelled, and this time managed to force Karin open. She yelped in pain as he pulled her apart, it was a bad angle, he was going to go into her hard and deep if he made it. Karin had enough! She reared back and kicked him, her foot landing hard in his face. There was a crunch as his nose broke and Nazeem staggered back, blood gushing from between his fingers. 

 

"Gahh!" He cried and stumbled around, dazed and groping blindly.

 

"Hey, watch out for the-" She began to say, and then he tumbled down the stairs. From the sound of it he hit every step on the way down. He landed with a final sickening thud and a crack that wasn't wood. As a hired killer, Karin recognized that rattling breath all to well.

 

"Uh oh."

 

"Nazeem!? Are you ok!? Is he ok?" Why doesn't he answer?" 

 

"He's, uh...I think I knocked him unconscious." Karin was leaning over the railing examining her handiwork. She couldn't see Nazeem's head, but she did see the pool of blood spreading on the floor. He wasn't twitching.

 

"Well let me loose right now so I can help him! I'm a healer!"

 

"Sure, sure. Just give me a second." Karin said as she quietly picked up her dagger from her pile of clothes. 

 

 

 

"Did you hear what happened at Chillfurrow farm last night?"

 

"Bad way to go. If I was Ahlam, I would have made a run for it. I'm going to miss her. She helped me when I was laid up at the temple."

 

Karin was drinking her pay and trying to keep her head down, wishing she could get something harder around here. She was at the Bannered Mare till the next carriage came through, then she'd be on her way when it would be less conspicuous. It was being called a murder suicide, lucky for her Nazeem and Ahlam's marital problems were legendary in Whiterun so for now nobody looked at her too closely. If someone got wind of who she was and her reputation there was a chance someone would connect her back to it, so she wasn't going to push her luck. She'd taken Ahlam out quick instead of finishing her off the other way she would have liked so now Karin was bored out of her mind and frustrated again from waiting. That red head had left on the arm of some Khajit if you could believe that, Olfina wasn't around and she could barely get the other bargirl's attention for a drink anyway, so she got up and walked up to her only prospect left. Drinking in the corner and radiating surliness, Uthgerd had a face chiseled with alcohol and hostility but Karin thought she just might be the type and at this point she wasn't too picky.

 

"So, Uthgerd the Unbroken eh? What say we put that name to the test?" The warrior eyed the pale woman with messy black hair hanging over one eye and put aside her own drink before standing up.

 

"Ha, you look like a bit of sunlight could beat you down." She stood up to her full height, towering over Karin. "You want to try your luck with fists? I've never been beaten." With her platemail and size advantage on the assassin it looked like it would be a short fight.

 

"Actually I was thinking of another kind of workout before we got to slapping eachother around. How would you like to have the greatest sex of your life?" 

 

"Wha-?" Uthgerd's confident smirk changed to shocked anger. "NO!"

 

"Alright, great, well I'm your girl then!" She favored Uthgerd her greasy grin, and the larger woman raised an armored fist under Karin's chin.

 

"I've got to deal with pissants all day but some lowlife scag like you? Get out of my face before I shove this so far up your ass you'll taste steel."

 

"Maybe I like that." Karin quipped. Uthgerd's fist tightened but Karin had already quickly skipped back to the safety of the bar. Uthgerd gave her a warning look and went back to boozing it up in her own corner.

 

"Shot down eh? Don't feel bad, she did the same thing to me. There's no accounting for taste." Karin turned to see the blond haired bard had set himself down next to her. "What are you drinking?" 

 

"Ale." Karin muttered, not looking at him and he gestured at Hulda for a round. She wondered how many free drinks she could get out of this guy before he figured out he wasn't going to get even basic courtesy out of the assassin.

 

"My name's Mikael? You?"

"Drinking." Karin said shortly, and took a long swig, staring straight ahead and wishing him away. She'd seen this guy around hitting on anything that moved, with about the same success as Karin. Like the male version of her, only a better tan, worse fashion sense and a weak chin. There was nothing he was selling she'd ever buy no matter how drunk he got her. 

 

"I saw you yesterday, down at the Huntsman." He said cheerfully, downing his drink, and gave her a wink. "Talking with Nazeem."

 

"That right?" Karin took another swig, her other hand settling on her knife. Mikael seemed to be paying special attention to her lips when she licked the foam off.

 

"Yeah. I overheard everything you two said." Karin fingered the knife impatiently, her friend here was getting thirsty for a red drink too. "I don't want you to think I'm strange or anything, I just have superb hearing as a bard you know, and I couldn't help but listen in. I know what you do and really I'm alright with it. I don't judge."

 

"What I do? Just what is that supposed to mean?" The man looked around, and whispered.

 

"I want to hire you for the same work Nazeem hired you for. I want you to take care of me."

 

"Take care of you?" For just a second Karin related to Uthgerd, and that really made her angry. Bad enough when her last resort turned her down, she didn't need being propositioned by every dainty stuffed shirt piece of shit who came along. She wasn't a whore! Well, she was in a sense, but it still wasn't her line of work, and definitely not with another Riekling pricked snob like this whose idea of romance was to try to feed her his dick! "What do you think I am? Fuck off!"

 

"Hey, no need to get snippy, Karin was it?" Her knuckles whitened on the handle of her blade. She had to get rid of this guy now. "Don't act like you're too good for me. A thousand septim right? And you get to spend the night being transported to paradise with a handsome fellow like me! Not a bad deal for you." Karin finished her drink and span around to face the twit. His expression was full of smug bravado, but no cunning whatsoever. He was just what he looked like. A horny moron. 

 

"So let me get this straight. You want me to take care of you just like I took care of Nazeem right?"

 

"Definitely. Maybe we could play things a little safer though. It's a tragedy what happened at Chillfurrow." He said it slyly but his face lacked any cleverness. "Wonder what you could tell the guards about that?"

 

"Nazeem was paying me too much attention. Ahlam got jealous, she wasn't as open minded as he thought." Karin replied lightly, and Mikael just laughed. Hey, it wasn't even really a lie she marveled.

 

"I knew it had to be something like that! Still, those little facts getting out might lead to some uncomfortable questions. A stay in Whiterun jail could get costly. So in that spirit, and because it's me we're talking about, you really ought to give me a discount. Say five hundred?"

 

"Well now." Karin grinned at him for the first time. "I could do that, but I'd be way more enthusiastic for a thousand, ya know? You're not going to settle for half of what Nazeem got are you?" His eyes dipped to her bust, then back to her eyes, and his own grin was ear to ear.

 

"Alright, full price it is, but it better be the experience of a lifetime."

"Oh, I bet you'll never have another like it! You got the money?" 

 

"It's back in my room." He breathed as her took Karin's hand.

 

"Well come on then handsome. Let's go somewhere nice and private so we can 'talk'." His hand dipped down below Karin's back, lingering for a moment before running possessively over her ass. If he'd been a bit more grabby, he might have felt one of the blades at her hip, but his attention was elsewhere. She endured it, letting him feel her up with his eyes while giving him her steamiest smile. It looked like she was going to have a bit more fun before she left after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually came in at the size of a regular chapter, go figure. You can pretty much thank Beavis and Butthead Do America for the gag that is the premise of this fic, and Ahlam's in game dialogue for the title. I'm not fond of the mess Karin leaves, so again I don't advocate anything from these stories except lesbian bondage sex. Maybe it's because he's a snob that shows up so early but Nazeem needed a good cuckolding. "Do you get to the cloud district very often? Do you? WELL DO YOU?!?" So the fact that Ahlam is obviously in a fucked up marriage and Karin's "other reputation", and the story wrote itself. I also don't do much bondage, so hopefully that part came out ok.
> 
> If you liked this story, I've got more planned, so check out my other Skyrim stories featuring Karin, including Lust for Poison: An Assassins Tale, which has more happening and is the definitive intro to Karin. If you have comments or ideas for other future stories, please post in comments or the thread below and I'll get back to you:
> 
> http://www2.adult-fanfiction.org/forum/topic/65522-a-lust-for-poison-an-assassins-tale-skyrim-feedback-and-ideas/


End file.
